


Wish Upon

by flauntasia



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series
Genre: Action, Demons, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Love, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Teen Fiction, Thriller, Vampires, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flauntasia/pseuds/flauntasia
Summary: "Frost began to creep up in the walls, and at midnight, the storm will arrive. You will accept your fate, and you will not turn back."In a game where you fight for your life. In a place where you kill for your life. In a twisted game of fate & a rule where you all should obey.





	Wish Upon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! 
> 
> This is my first time writing a story here, I know I have a LOT of improvements to work on to, and I am surely open to suggestions and corrections! I hope you'll enjoy reading my story as much as I enjoyed writing my story. Thank you for reading!

I watched the snow slowly fall from the sky to the wooden ground. I made my way downstairs as it's almost midnight & Christmas. I saw Dad sitting on a stool, reading an article, his forehead creased.

"What are you so serious about?" I asked him as I set the coffee on the table. I placed a hand on his shoulders as I try to look at the article he was reading. He immediately closed it and pushed the paper away and picked up the drink I made.

I paused, thinking. "What are you reading?"

I asked.

He looked at me. Before I could even get it, Dad's hand gripped my wrist as he made a face. I removed his hand from holding my wrist and this time I got the article and opened it.

As I scan the whole article, my brows slightly narrowed, "What are you reading about?—" I paused, my eyes widen.

I looked at him with worry, "Now they're burning buildings? From the next street?" I tried to shook the worry away and focused on his blank expression. "We have to pack!"

He stared back out the window, "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?!"

There was a knock on the door, He didn't have a chance to answer the question. He stood up, throwing my hoodie back on to look presentable to whoever is there outside our house.

Dad opened the door and I saw two tall men with scars and— tattoos? They're talking to Dad and I can see how Dad's body stiffened.

As I walk over to Dad a strong wind suddenly swoop inside our house that stopped me from moving.

It's like someone is stopping me from moving or taking another step near them.

Go to your Mother's room now.

I froze.

I heard a voice inside my head and that's— That's Dad's voice! But how can I hear it when he's there talking to those two tall men with tattoos? I must be hallucinating.

I must be crazy!

I stared at the two tall men from outside, scanning every part of their body that's full of scars and wounds that does not even bleed. When one of the guy's eyes met mine. He smirked, his smile slightly crooked that sent shiver down to my spine.

I said get to your room now, Valentine!

I heard someone whispered inside my head. I was so occupied and scared by the gaze of the man outside our house I didn't follow what the voice inside my head say and the last thing I know they were all looking at me.

I looked at Dad and I saw clear worry in his eyes. The focus on his eyes changed, He watched me for a moment, seeming to tell me something that I can clearly understand.

Run.

But before I could run, Mom came around from the back door, looking at me. I run over and hugged her— My body is shaking. Mom and Dad exchanged glances as they nodded to each other.

"'Mom, what's happening?"

I asked.

Mom cleared her throat. "Now is not the time to explain, Val."

"Victoria!" the tall man shouted as he look at Mom, his smile still not fading.

They were about to go inside when Mom lifted a hand and pointed it to the door and it slammed immediately leaving me shocked.

What-- what the hell is happening?! I must be imagining things! Mom just closed the door using her-- hands!

I gasped, "Mom!" I shouted.

Dad ran towards us and ushered us upstairs. As we made our way upstairs, I heard the door being slammed, and a loud growl is being made, and every seconds passed, the growl became louder and louder.

making me feel nervous every bit of second.

We went inside the attic, I pulled myself up. "Can anybody please tell me what's happening!" I yell.

I need answers! Or I'm must be imagining crazy things!

Dad closed the attic door and Mom dashed through the corner of the attic and started to mumble words that I can't understand.

"What is she doing?!" I asked Dad.

"Just be quiet." he held my shoulders and ushered me to the stool. I sat there, silent. I wanted to ask them what's happening but it feels like my lips are pressed together because of nervousness and I can't seem to speak any word.

Mom started to produce sparks on her hands, and every seconds passed the light became bigger and bigger.

The attic door suddenly slammed open and there we saw the two men looking at us with grin on their faces. Dad tried to close the door again but it was too late, the men were already inside the attic.

"Alfonso! Protect, Valentine! Don't let them get her!"

She shouted, to protect me even when they're also in danger.

Dad rushed to my side, I felt my tears slowly fall from my eyes. "Dad, what's happening? Who are they?"

The two men darted their eyes at me. "Aw, the lady phoenix does not know what's happening." his voice started to get deeper and deeper as his appearance slowly changes.

It was terrifying and hideous.

The man suddenly transforms like a monster. His muscles were getting bigger and bigger as his clothes were slowly worn off. He started to get claws and his sharp teeth were visible. He's getting huge and fat, like he resembles a werewolf.

A fucking werewolf!

I took a step backward as I felt my heart ready to jump out of its chest. I gripped to my Dad's clothes as I let my tear fall from my eye.

There's a fucking werewolf in our house why does my parents stayed calm? I need to call the police!

No

I heard Dad's voice again. Inside my head. But he's not even looking at me— he's not even opening his mouth!

Stay calm, Valentine.

I stared at Dad as I slowly nod. I gathered all my strength as I stood up straight and tried to control my fear. The least thing I want to do is to let my fear overshadow me.

The monster stared at me, "I sense..." he paused. "Fear!" He laughed, I wanted to scream but I was clenching my fist, trying my best to control myself.

He's roaming around the attic. "Let me explain it." He said. "You.." he pointed his sharp claws at me that made my knees shake in fear. "You little woman is a phoenix that will satisfy our Lord's needs."

My eyes widen, surprised. "A phoenix?!" I gasped.

What? A phoenix? Is that even a thing!?

I saw Mom slowly walked behind the monster's back. When she was about to cast him something, the other man who was in a human form grabbed Mom in his neck and lifted her.

I screamed, "Mom!"

guilt was heard on my voice. They're here because of me, my parents are hurt because of me.

Dad rushed to Mom but the monster stopped him by lifting his hand and threw Daddy from the other side of the attic leaving him unconscious.

I ran to Dad and tried to wake him up as I look at Mom that is being strangled by the human— is he even human?

I slowly placed Dad's head slowly on the platform and stood up. I clenched my fist and tried to face them with all the strength I have.

I looked at Mom and she was almost running out of breath. But I'm helpless. I can't beat this monsters in front of me. I feel useless. I can't even save my own parents.

I feel useless.

"I'll come with you!"

I said, gasping for air, "I'll come... with you."

I heard the monster laugh in his deep, scary voice. I darted my eyes at them again, as I concentrated on my breathing. "I... will come with you." I stutter. If that's what it takes to save my parents, I will.

No, Valentine, no! You can't.

I heard my Mom's voice inside my head. I looked at her and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

I looked at the monster in front of me as I stared at his whole body. It's terrifying. "Bring down my Mom." I demanded.

They laugh hideously.

He slowly put my Mom down. She was crying while looking at me and shaking her head.

I'm sorry, Mom.

The monster rushed towards me and held my arms when something red-orange flashed from my arm that sent flames in the monster's hands.

He screamed in pain.

"Fuck!" he growled.

The man that is beside him looked terrified and started fleeing leaving the monster with a flame on his arm here.

"What the fuck did you do, bitch?!"

I looked at may arm and it's flaming! But I don't feel any pain or agony! What the hell is happening? 

I watch the monster got burned by the flame in his arm as it traveled around his body that the only thing we could hear is the monster's growl for pain.

My sight suddenly got blurry and my knees started shaking badly. I can't see Dad and neither Mom. I'm getting dizzy. I was finding for something to hold on so I can support myself but it's too late. I fell from the floor and the last thing I knew, my parents were being taken away just like how I watched the snow slowly falling from the sky to the ground.


End file.
